


Lessons Learned

by Lady Dragon (tsukiryuu)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, Firebending, Firelord, Firelord Zuko, Gen, Zuko's kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiryuu/pseuds/Lady%20Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning from the mistakes of our parents doesn't mean all new ones can't be made in the process. Oneshot. Post-series. Written for the Avatar 500 lj comm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot. Written for the Avatar TLA 500 community on livejournal, prompt is "teach". First posted on my LJ and FF.net as well. See profile for links.
> 
> First posted on Septemeber 11th, 2010

**Lessons Learned**

**  
**

Sitting on a tatami mat across from his eldest child in the royal dojo, Firelord Zuko came to the startling realization that he'd rather be facing off against his sister in an epic Agni Kai once again then be stuck sitting here watching this...heartbreaking performance. Xiang had been demonstrating her firebending katas before him for the past two hours, and even though her form was everything an instructor could hope to see in a young pupil's performance, it was all for naught. Ten year old Xiang did not once bend a flame.

 

An entire afternoon that should have been spent seeing to the delegates from the Earth Kingdom or hammering out the final details of the newest trade agreement with the representative from the Southern Water Tribe was instead spent watching his eldest daughter try at something she simply could not possibly succeed at. Her younger brother, Zahi, while not a prodigy by any means, had bent his first flame at six and was already working diligently to prove himself a talented firebender worthy of their line.

 

It pained Zuko to sit there and watch Xiang fight the tides of destiny and fail spectacularly again and again. It was like watching his childhood happening all over again, this time from his father's perspective.

 

But he was not Ozai, and if he had learned nothing else from his father, he had certainly learned this lesson well. He would not love one of his children less for some perceived failing. Each was special in their own right with their owns gifts and talents and he was proud of them regardless. And Zuko made sure to tell Xiang this as she bowed before her father at the conclusion of her exhibition, just as he always did. Her talents simply ran differently, and he would be supportive of her regardless.

 

Tomorrow he would see about finding her a different set of tutors. With a wince, Zuko realized that he would most likely have to finally concede to the Fire Sages' demands that Xiang be taken out of the line of succession, something they'd begun to become most insistent about as of late. It felt like the ultimate act of betrayal to rob his eldest of her birthright; but a non-bender could never be Firelord. He should probably also have Mai take over their daughter's training for the time. Perhaps the sting of being a non-bender would lessen if she didn't have her firebending master of a father watching her every move? Agni knows, his father's disapproving frown never did anything for his self-esteem!

 

Mind made up, Firelord Zuko absentmindedly took his leave as his daughter began running through cool-down exercises. Distracted as he was, he took no notice as the young girl quickly ducked her head to hide her tears of shame.

 

And neither father nor daughter took notice of the azure flames that ignited briefly around the child's tightly clenched fists.

**Author's Note:**

> Zahi – Arabic name, masculine, means "beautiful" and or "brilliant".  
> Xiang – Chinese name, masculine & feminine, means "to soar", "auspicious, lucky", or "fragrant".
> 
> Because honestly, sometimes we try too hard to not repeat mistakes of the past that we forget that each situation is unique. I think Zuko would make a great dad myself, but, there would be a lot of bumps in the road where he would alternate between suffocating and backing off too much as a result of remembering his own childhood.


End file.
